Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal
Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal is a special Kingdom Hearts spinoff for the Nintendo Wii. It has special beat 'em up/hack and slash and shooting gameplay, different from other Kingodm Hearts games. Story After Krystal was banished from her Lylat System home due to siding with Star Wofl, she felt empty now. all she had now, was her Cerinian staff passed down from her father. Soon, Yen Sid appeared and proposed a deal after bringing her to the Disney castle. If she could help out in a special war against villains allying with Maleficent, Yen Sid would convince the people of Lylat to let her be home again among Star Fox. For that end, she was given 3 allies (Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Cookie Monster). Main Protagonists *Krystal (Uses her magic staff, and Cerinian powers) *Minnie Mouse (Uses a sword, taught by Mickey) *Daisy Duck (Uses a crossbow with magic arrows) *Cookie Monster (Uses a staff with dark magic, and also can throw explosive cookies at enemies) *Aang (Uses airbending and his glider staff) Playable Allies *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Hercules (Hercules) *Mulan (Mulan) *Li Shang (Mulan) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Jane (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Tron (Tron) *Kevin Flynn (Tron) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Little John (Robin Hood) *Bernard (The Rescuers) *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *John Smith (Pocahontas) *John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to the New World) *Simba (The Lion King) *Nala (The Lion King) *Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean) *Will Turner (Pirates of the Carribean) *Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Carribean) *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Carribean) *Charles Brandon (The Sword and the Rose) *Ned Land (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) *Benjamin Gates (National Treasure) *John Rambo (First Blood) *Col. Sam Trautman (First Blood) *James Bond (Dr. No) *Rick O'Connell (The Mummy) *Jonathan Carnahan (The Mummy) *Evy O'Connell (The Mummy) *Ardeth Bey (The Mummy) *Col. Joseph L. Ryan (Von Ryan's Express) *Maj. Eric Fincham (Von Ryan's Express) *Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Garrett (Quest for Camelot) *Anastasia (Anastasia) *Dimitri (Anastasia) *Derek (The Swan Princess) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones & the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Marion Ravenwood (Indiana Jones & the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Chris Adams (The Magnificent Seven) *Vin (The Magnificent Seven) *Wong Fei Hung (Once Upon a Time in China) *Leung Foon (Once Upon a Time in China) *Ray Tango (Tango & Cash) *Gabe Cash (Tango & Cash) *Dr. Vesalius (The Abominable Dr. Phibes) *Insp. Trout (The Abominable Dr. Phibes) *R. J. MacReady (The Thing) Villains *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *General Scales (Star Fox Adventures, serves as Maleficent's personal bodyguard) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Sa'luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Hades (Hercules) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Captian Hook (Peter Pan) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Prof. Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sark (Tron) *Master Control Program (Tron) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Scar (The Lion King) *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed (The Lion King) *Duke of Buckingham (The Sword and the Rose) *Captain Nemo (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) *Ian Howe (National Treasure) *Mitch Wilkinson (National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets) *Will Teasle (First Blood) *Art Galt (First Blood) *Colonel Podovsky (Rambo: First Blood Part II) *Sgt. Yushin (Rambo: First Blood Part II) *Colonel Zaysen (Rambo III) *Kourov (Rambo III) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (From Russia With Love, Maleficent's advisor, intends to conspire with some villains to betray her) *Francisco Scaramanga (The Man With the Golden Gun) *Nick Nack (The Man With the Golden Gun) *Karl Stromberg (The Spy Who Loved Me) *Jaws (The Spy Who Loved Me) *Sandor (The Spy Who Loved Me) *Naomi (The Spy Who Loved Me) *Hugo Drax (Moonraker) *Chang (Moonraker) *Imhotep (The Mummy) *Anck-Su-Namun (The Mummy) *Lock-Nah (The Mummy Returns) *Maj. Von Klemment (Von Ryan's Express) *Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Rasputin (Anastasia) *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Rene Belloq (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Arnold Ernst Toht (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Col. Herman Dietrich (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Walter Donovan (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *Col. Ernst Vogel (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *Calvera (The Magnificent Seven) *Francisco Lorca (Return of the Seven) *Jackson (Once Upon a Time in China) *Tiger (Once Upon a Time in China) *Priest Kung (Once Upon a Time in China II) *Nap-lan (Once Upon a Time in China II) *Yves Perret (Tango & Cash) *Requin (Tango & Cash) *Vulnavia (The Abominable Dr. Phibes) Supporting Villains Villains incapable of fighting the player *LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Wiggins (Pocahontas) *Mercer (Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest) *Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Marshall Murdock (Rambo: First Blood Part II) *Hai-Fat (The Man with the Golden Gun) *Max Kalba (The Spy Who Loved Me) *Aziz Fekkesh (The Spy Who Loved Me) *Beni Gabor (The Mummy) *Baltus Hafez (The Mummy Returns) *"Red Willits (The Mummy Returns) *Jacob Spivey (The Mummy Returns) *Jacques Clemons (The Mummy Returns) *Shafek (The Mummy Returns) *Gabriella (Von Ryan's Express) *Maj. Gobler (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Dr. Elsa Schneider (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) Multiplayer Mode The multiplayer mode allows players to play as the heroes, the npc good guys, and the villains found in the game. Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch are the starting games. Krystal's party is available from the start. To unlock characters, you have to meet with or defeat characters in the story. Voice Cast English *Alesia Glidewell ... Krystal *Russi Taylor ... Minnie Mouse, Miss Bianca *Tress MacNeille ... Daisy Duck *David Rudman ... Cookie Monster *Scott Weigner ... Aladdin *Linda Larkin ... Jasmine *John Rhys-Davies ... Cassim, Sallah *Robbie Benson ... Beast *Jodi Benson ... Ariel *Johnny Depp ... Capt. Jack Sparrow *Sylvester Stallone ... John Rambo, Ray Tango *Daniel Craig ... James Bond *Brendan Fraser ... Rick O'Connell *John Hannah ... Jonathan Carnahan *Rachel Weisz ... Evy O'Connell *Doug Erholtz ... Chris Adams *Billy Murray ... Maj. Eric Fincham *Dave B. Mitchell ... Col. Joseph L. Ryan *Crispin Freeman ... Will Turner, Capt. Oriani *Jonathan Freeman ... Jafar *Pat Carroll ... Ursula, Morgana *Brian Dennehy ... Will Teasle *Richard Epcar ... Art Galt, Col. Sam Trautman, Sark, Master Control Program *Steven Berkhoff ... Col. Podovsky *Curt Lowens ... Maj. Von Klemment (also in German version) *Alun Armstrong ... Baltus Hafez *Steve Whitmire ... Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Lips, Beaker, Link Hogthrob *Eric Jacobson ... Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Grover Japanese *Aya Hara ... Krystal *Toru Okawa ... Cookie Monster Episodes *Episode 1: The Great Adventure for Her Starts! A Vixen Who Was Redeemed of Her Wrongs!! (彼女の開始のための大冒険！彼女の過ちを正すの償還ビクセン！_ *Episode 2: A Mysterious Magical Lamp! What Contents Could It Contain!? (謎の魔法のランプ！それは何を内容含めることができます！) (based on Aladdin) *Episode 3: Time in the Dominions! Maleficent's Major Move Against a Princess!! (領土の時間！プリンセスに対して悪事を働くの主要な移動！) (Based on Sleeping Beauty) *Episode 4: Welcome to Neverland! A Flying Boy and a Sadistic Pirate!! (ネバーランドへようこそ！フライング少年と海賊サディスティック！) (Based on Peter Pan) *Episode 5: The World Beneath the Sea! Atlantica's Royal Princess Makes Her Choice!! (海の下の世界！アトランティカのロイヤルプリンセスは彼女の選択肢となっています！ (based on The Little Mermaid) *Episode 6: A Troubled War Veteran! Those That Enter a Wrong Town Are Not Welcome!! (問題を抱えた戦争退役軍人！それは間違って町を入力してください人は歓迎されない！) *Episode 7: Golden Eagle! A Boy in Australia Is Taken By a Poacher!! (ゴールデンイーグル！オーストラリアで少年がポーチャーによって行われる！) (Based on The Rescuers: Down Under) *Episode 8: Adventure in Nottingham! Greedy Kings Must Be Overthrown Immediately!! (ノッティンガムの冒険！貪欲なキングスは、すぐに倒される必要があります！) (Based on Robin Hood) *Episode 9: The Masterpiece Pistol! The Object That Controls the Sun!! (傑作ピストル！日を制御するオブジェクト！) (Based on The Man With the Golden Gun) *Episode 10: Excalibur is Missing! A Lone War With a Mad Baron!! (エクスカリバーはが表示されない！マッドバロンでローン大戦！) (Based on Quest for Camelot) *Episode 11: A Second Time in Vietnam! Concerned Rambo!! (ベトナムでの第二時間！関係ランボー！) (Based on Rambo: First Blood Part II) *Episode 12: The Nobleman Turned Monster! A Right Suitor for Belle!! (貴族はモンスターになって！ベルの右スーター！) (Based on Beauty and the Beast) *Episode 13: A Treasure of Books! The Undead Priest Beneath the Sands of Egypt!! (書籍の秘宝！エジプトの砂の下にアンデッドプリースト！) (Based on The Mummy) *Episode 14: Olympic Games of a Hero!! (主人公のオリンピック！) (Based on Hercules) *Episode 15: Desperate Escape Battle, Prisoners vs. Germany! The Pilot Shot Down in Italy!! (絶望的なエスケープバトル、囚人対ドイツ！パイロットは、イタリアで撃墜！) (Based on Von Ryan's Express) *Episode 16: Enter the Cyber Network! War Between Programs Good and Bad!! (サイバーネットワークを入力してください！プログラムの戦争善と悪の間に！) (Based on Tron) *Episode 17: Stolen Nuclear Submarines! The Mysterious Polaris Hijacking Freighter!! (盗まれた原子力潜水艦！謎のポラリスは、貨物機ハイジャック！) (Based on The Spy Who Loved Me) *Episode 18: Jafar is Back! Hell in Agrabah Will Soon Light Up!! (ジャファー が戻ってきた！アグラバーの地獄はすぐに点灯します！)(Based on The Return of Jafar) *Episode 19: The Ark of the Covenant's Secrets! Dark Treasures!! (契約の秘密の箱！ダーク宝物！) (Based on Raiders of the Lost Ark) Theme Songs *Opening: Take the Wave by Naifu *Ending: Only One For Me by Hironobu Kageyama Category:Adventure Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Games Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Wii Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games